


Curiosity

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to rest, not talk to a human. Not even the tiny one.</p><p>(Robin: Son of Batman #1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m a big sucker for writing really shitty things when a new comic book comes out and I fall madly in love with it. Based vaguely on some hints from Robin: SoB #1. 
> 
> Damian is six here. And very small.

He roared, throwing himself against the bars, against the bonds that held is wrists together.

He’d kill them. He was going to kill the humans who brought him here.

“Are you so sure about this, Lady Talia?” He heard a human speak. He spun around, zeroed his glare in on the two standing near the bars. He roared again, storming at them. Only the older, more wrinkled one, flinched as he hit the bars with his shoulder, wings flapping against the roof of the cage. The other, a tall one with long hair, barely even blinked. “He is…quite ferocious.”

“Ferocious,” The tall one agreed with a nod. “A good challenge.”

“But Lord Damian,” The wrinkly one gasped. “He is…”

“Not ready yet, no.” The tall human cut off. “Give him a few more weeks. That’ll be enough time for Damian to grow stronger, and this beast to grow weaker.”

That human didn’t wait for a response from the other before turning and walking away. The wrinkly human sighed, murmured, “I was going to say that he is _six years_ _old_ , but…” and slowly followed behind.

He shouted once more, just as soon as they were out of sight. Launching himself against the confines. Kicking and pushing and _punching_. Anything, he would do _anything_ to get out of this prison.

Anything, to destroy the ones who brought him here.

It was hours later by the time he finally slumped back, let his wings drag along the grimy metals of the bars. Even amongst his red fur, he could see the blood staining his arms and elbows. See the tufts of fur missing from his shoulders.

He was exhausted, but he could not give up. He would not be held captive. He would be _free_.

But maybe a brief rest wasn’t a bad idea.

He had only just closed his eyes, when he heard it. A small gasp, and the patter of feet. His eyes flashed back open with a snort, muscles tightening, adrenaline pumping as he jerked his head around in search.

“Fascinating.” The voice was small and high-pitched. It was also right next to him, down at his right. He jumped to his feet, spinning around, glaring downward at-

Well.

It was a human. Same as the others, same as the ones who captured him. But this one…was so _small_. Barely the size of his foot, barely the size of one of his _claws_. Dark skin, darker hair, and florescent teal eyes.

He growled, lowered himself to his knees and hands. Ears back. The little one just blinked.

“Hello.” He said gently, both his tiny hands wrapped around one of the bars. “You are quite large, do you know that?”

He slowly crawled forward, kept his growl deep and his teeth bared. He’d sworn he was going to kill them. Every last one.

But-

This little one was different than the others. He was not scared, and he did not look at him like he was better. In fact, he just looked…like he was in awe.

“I’m not supposed to be here.” The little one admitted. “But I knew, I _knew_ Mother had found me a challenger. And I wanted to see for myself.”

He was face to face with the small human now. Snorted right in his eyes. It blew the little one’s hair back, and the human, it…

It laughed.

Suddenly, the human was reaching through the bars. He jerked back, but not far. The human pursed his lips, reaching even further in, pressing his chubby little cheek against the dirty metal.

“It’s okay,” It cooed. “I won’t hurt you.”

And he didn’t trust it. Not at all. But he was… _curious_.

He leaned in, sniffed the human’s fingers. Pressed his nose against the tiny palm. The human smiled, scratched gently. So gently, it almost felt…nice.

“You are beautiful.” The human whispered, and then his face fell. “I…hope I do not really have to fight you.”

He wasn’t listening, feeling a sudden comfort in the nails itching against his nose.

“Because then I would have to kill you. Mother would make me.” The little one sounded so…forlorn, he pushed his nose further against his hand, if anything, to distract him from his thoughts. “…I do not wish to kill you.”

He chuffed, lying flat on his stomach. 

The human reached its other hand through the bars, shifted its scratching from his nose to his chin. “But perhaps I can find a way not to. Perhaps that’s the whole point of you being here.” Its smile returned, as it fit its face against one of the square metal openings. “Perhaps my trial is not to kill you at all. But use my skills at negotiation. To practice mercy and _cleverness_.”

He didn’t care. At this point, all he cared about was repetitive scraping against his jaw.

“I’ll try to bring you a treat tomorrow.” The little human said kindly. “I have a fruit tree outside my window. It’s quite good. I think you’ll like it.”

He just pushed his nose through the bars, bouncing it off the human’s knobby little knees.

“Do you have a name, creature? Is there something I can call you?” The human paused its hand motions, and he growled at the loss. The little human giggled and continued on. “No? Then I shall name you. It must be something epic and full of honor. Brave, and strong. How about…” A pause. “…Goliath?”

He opened his mouth in a yawn, let out a garble of noises.

“I’m glad you like it.” And suddenly, the tiny human was pushing his head up. Before he could react, or even warn the little one to not do it, he felt the press of a mouth, right above his nose. 

The human was giving him a kiss.

“I better go. I will try to come back tomorrow.” The small one promised, pulling his arms back through the bars. Almost instantly it spun around, scurrying away on bare feet. It was at the doorway before it turned back, with a loud whisper. “Goodnight, Goliath!”

He didn’t know why he tried to return the gesture. All it came out as was a loud, jumbled howl.

The little human seemed to understand, though, as it grinned and nodded before disappearing.

He – Goliath, the human was right, that seemed a very honorable name – huffed, flopping his head back to the ground.

The humans were still going to pay. He was still going to kill them for what they’d done to him.

But.

Perhaps not all of them.


End file.
